LEGO Doctor Who: First Doctor Adventures
'' '' ''LEGO Doctor Who: First Doctor Adventures ''(LDW 1) is a video game that is being produced by TT Games, in association with the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC). A Japanese-language adaptation is being developed by TOSE Co., Ltd. It will follow the adventures of the original Doctor Who, albeit in LEGO form, and it introduces a new origin story that will explore the reason(s) why the Doctor left his home planet Gallifrey. All of the gameplay conventions seen in other LEGO video games (building with Lego bricks, riding vehicles, fighting villains, etc.) remain intact. However, there are certain sequences within the game where players will have to "build" incendiary weapons to defeat a few of the enemies within the game. Plot The citizens of the planet Gallifrey, the Timelords, were once a great empire. They were skilled in all manner of science and invention. Among these, they had developed the means of traveling through time by way of powerful travel machines that are commonly known as TARDISes. The machine’s name is short for “Time And Relative Dimensions In Space,” meaning that the inside of a TARDIS is much larger than the outside. These machines are also able to change shape to fit in with their surroundings. But despite all of this, the Timelords’ collective knowledge has made them arrogant and lofty. Eventually, instead of using their powers to help others, the Timelords have reduced themselves to just observing the goings-on of other beings. With other cultures and other lifeforms suffering throughout the known cosmos, only one of the Timelords moves into action to help others in need...this one calls himself “the Doctor.” Stealing a TARDIS, and taking his granddaughter Susan with him, the Doctor races from his homeworld to explore what civilizations may be out among the stars. Meanwhile, within the star system 4-X-Alpha-4, a spaceship has crashed on one of the system's lone asteroids. The Movellans, silver-suited, humanlike androids, land on the crater to investigate the smoking wreckage. When they get inside the ship, they notice several sarcophogus-like appatures lining a narrow corridor that leads to what may be the main helm of the ship. Upon further investigation, the Movellans discover a lone survivor in the wreckage: a large, octopus-like creature, groaning in pain behind a faint gurgle. The creature's only distinguishing feature is its eye... Meanwhile, a young college student working for a local radio station in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, on the planet known as Earth, picks up an unusual signal. On the other end, he hears a man’s voice. The voice says: “We have observed the people of Earth for centuries…now, we are coming for you…” New Game Schematics LEGO Doctor Who: FDA features open world exploration, meaning players can access levels scattered throughout. The game takes place on familiar worlds such as Skaro, Marinus, Mondas, and of course Earth. Furthermore, for Free Play mode, players can access levels they have already explored via special, blue-glowing holograms found where the story mode levels take place, much like LEGO Lord of the Rings. For detailed information about the individual episodes, please see the Doctor Who Reference Guide. Levels marked as "Original Story" will be explained further down the page. Mission I #What is My Name?? (original story) #An Unearthly Child #The Daleks #The Edge of Destruction #Marco Polo #The Aztecs #The Sensorites Mission II #The Rescue (placed first for storytelling purposes) #The Dalek Invasion of Earth #The Web Planet #The Crusade #The Space Museum! #The Chase #The Meddling Monk (renamed from "The Time Meddler" for storytelling purposes) Mission III #Galaxy IV #The Myth Makers #The Daleks' Masterplan (contains elements from the episode "Mission to the Unknown) #The Ark #Celestial Toymaker #The Cowboys (renamed from "The Gunfighters" for storytelling reasons) #The War Machines Mission IV #The Smugglers #Ten Little Aliens #Meeting of the Big Brains #Witch Hunter! #Fork in the Road (renamed from "The Three Paths") #The Rokka Diamond (original story) #The Men from Outer Space! (renamed from "The Tenth Planet") Original Stories #"What is My Name?" - The planet Gallifrey is the homeworld to a strange people calling themselves the Timelords. Throughout their history, they have created a way to travel through space and time, and harnessed the power of their sun to power special devices to achieve this task. But, their brilliance has made them complacent and arrogant, as to believe that they are indestructible because of their time-travel abilities. Thus, they never get involved in the affairs of other beings...only observe and record. However, one of these Timelords is about to challenge their laws, marking the beginning of an epic adventure. (Players will be acquainted with how to play the game in the first several minutes of this stage.) #"Dr. Who & The Jedi Civil War" - The Doctor pilots the TARDIS to the planet Rehon, where he and Susan meet again. Susan, by this time, is much older, and has already created her own TARDIS for space-time travel adventure. However, both the Doctor and Susan wind up in the middle of the Jedi Civil War (having been raging for several years) and must lead two stranded Jedi to the base of the Sith Army and defeat its leader, Darth Malak. Malak, on the other hand, wants to speak with the Timelord... #"The Rokka Diamond" - The explorer Indiana Jones is about to meet his end by the hands of a Thugee renegade named Skouf when the angry Skouf gets a tap on the shoulder from an elderly man with a brown cane. The man (who is the Doctor, of course!) go into a random conversation about some of the pretty gems lining the cave they are all in, and once Skouf seems thoroughly engaged in the gems, the Doctor knocks him out! Then, he and Dr. Jones (professor and archaeologist) press on to find a rare gem that, curiously enough, might be helpful to the Doctor on another adventure. Bonus Adventures These levels are based on Doctor Who novels and comics. They serve to further flesh out the the game's storyline and tell the story of some of the Doctor's adventures just prior to the start of Mission IV. Some level names have been renamed for narrative purposes. #Terror on Tiro #Justice of the Glacians #Medusa's Lair (renamed from "The Gaze of the Gorgon") #Secrets of Gemino #The Phantom World (renamed from "The Haunted Planet") #The Jedi Civil War (original story) #The Toys of Fo (slight wordplay of the story "The Playthings of Fo") Gallery Khan Concept.jpg|Kublai Khan Marco Polo Concept.jpg|Marco Polo Tegana Concept.jpg|Tegana Foreman's Yard.jpg|The Doctor and Susan in Foreman's Yard Foreman's Yard 2.jpg|Foreman's Yard & TARDIS Concept 60s Tardis Redesign_PoC01.jpg|TARDIS Interior Concept TARDIS Corridor Concept.jpg|Corridor of prototype TARDISes w/ two guards Tardis Escape.jpg|Escape from Gallifrey Concept Rehon Concept.jpg|The Doctor & Susan on Rehon during the Jedi Civil War with 2 Jedi Dalek City.jpg|Petrified forest and Dalek City, Skaro Dalek Control Ctr Conc.jpg|Dalek Control Room Concept Marco Polo 001.jpg|Kublai Khan Palace Concept Mechanoid.jpg|Concept Photo of a Mechanoid New Prototype TARDIS Hold Concept.jpg|New concept art of prototype TARDIS hangar bay, Gallifrey New Prototype TARDIS.jpg|A prototype TARDIS New Battle TARDIS.jpg|A Battle TARDIS Junkyard Scene 4.jpg|I.M. Foreman Junkyard Concept 1 I.M. Foreman Junkyard Concept 2.jpg|I.M. Foreman Junkyard Concept 2 Lego Doctor Who.jpg|New LEGO Doctor Who logo The Daleks Have Us Again!.jpg|Pursued through space and time by the Daleks! Skaro Forest 01.jpg|New promo image of Skaro's petrified forest and the Daleks' city off in the horizon. Category:LEGO Doctor Who Category:Video Games